


Comment faire des aveux (embarrassants) en dix situations désespérées

by Nelja



Series: Presque Gentil [6]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Fantasy, Fractured Fairy Tale, Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terreur a deux problèmes. Et d'un, il n'ose pas avouer à Sardix ses sentiments, parce que donner à Sardix une occasion de l'humilier serait un mauvais plan de bataille. Et de deux, il se retrouvera dans un terrible danger s'il ne se lance pas dans une quête épique et suicidaire impliquant un sac à main.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les photos d'enfance passablement humiliantes

Terreur avait à peu près autant de droits à influencer les fréquentations de Sardix que le contraire, c'est-à-dire absolument aucun.

Mais c'était parfois difficile d'entièrement l'assimiler quand cela voulait dire que la Grande Sorcière Petronilla de l'Amicale des Méchants - autrement dit, la mère de Terreur - avait le droit de se tenir actuellement dans le salon de Sardix. Sans même avoir eu à éviter les trappes sur le chemin. C'était particulièrement injuste parce que même Terreur devait y faire attention, parfois, quand l'homme-lézard se sentait nostalgique du bon vieux temps.

Un serviteur offrit à Terreur une tasse de thé même pas empoisonné. Mais l'absence de poison est comme tout le reste : quand on découvre qu'on le partage avec sa mère, cela perd une bonne moitié de son intérêt.

Il regarda ostensiblement ailleurs. Par exemple, le mur - un excellent mur, très solide, raisonnablement propre, d'une certaine façon rassurant, et meilleur que sa mère en tout point. Mais le serviteur vint lui apporter un petit papier plié en quatre.

_Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave !_

C'était bien évidemment un message de sa mère. Ils avaient promis de ne plus se parler, mais est-ce que l'échange de correspondance par lettres faisait partie du tabou, même en se tenant dans la même pièce ? Probablement pas. Terreur décida d'utiliser un autre moyen, ceci dit, par honnêteté personnelle.

"Dis à ma mère," répondit-il, adressant cette fois le message à Sardix sous la subtile forme d'une boulette, "que je suis prêt à espionner votre conversation, mais c'est bien pour lui faire plaisir !"

"La cruelle sorcière Baba Yaga" - c'était clairement, dans la bouche de Petronilla, un compliment, nota Terreur - "a volé mon sac à main !" Ce point-là, par contre, était un reproche !

"Eh bien, selon nos règles," répondit courtoisement Sardix, "cela vous donne l'occasion de tenter une expédition punitive, pour non seulement reprendre vos affaires, mais aussi n'importe lesquelles des siennes qui pourraient vous intéresser. Prenez cela comme une occasion."

"Vous plaisantez ! Je ne veux plus la voir !"

"Même pas juste avant de la tuer ?"

Petronilla sembla embarrassée "Hélas, son système de sécurité est particulièrement au point, et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir préparer quoi que ce soit dans un bref délai."

"Pourquoi ne pas attendre, alors ? Ce genre de petites vengeances sont particulièrement plaisantes quelques siècles après, quand tout le monde a tout oublié."

"Il se trouve," commença Petronilla d'un ton dramatique, "que dans ce sac à main, je transportais les souvenirs que j'ai de mon enfant, quand il était petit. En particulier, un médaillon avec son portrait, et une boucle de cheveux."

Terreur serra les dents. C'était quoi, ce mauvais trip ? Qui se baladait avec de quoi faire une poupée vaudou de son enfant ? A part les gens qui ne savaient pas faire de poupée vaudou, bien entendu, mais ils ne comptaient pas. Sardix sembla émettre les mêmes réserves.

"On ne sait jamais," répondit Petronilla, très digne, "quand on peut avoir envie de se rappeler le bon vieux temps. Personnellement, cela ne m'est pas arrivé depuis au moins une dizaine d'années, mais je considère qu'il faut être préparé pour tout. Mais il y a pire : en illustration de ce portrait, était écrit son nom de naissance."

Terreur aurait bien juré bruyamment, si cela n'avait pas apporté de la solennité aux paroles de sa mère. Maintenant, une sorcière avait son nom, et une mèche de ses cheveux. Et pourquoi pas la clé de chez lui et son sceau officiel, aussi, avec supplément chantilly ? Et une photo d'enfance passablement humiliante à poster dans des journaux à bon marché ? Argh, à bien y réfléchir, elle avait cela aussi.

"Vous venez juste m'expliquer qu'en raison de votre négligence, votre fils court actuellement un danger mortel ?" suggéra Sardix, toujours aimablement. "Comme c'est aimable à vous. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire, courageux, de venir ainsi assister à sa contrariété ?"

"Croyez-vous que cela me fait plaisir ?" répondit Petronilla, hargneuse. Elle ne maîtrisait pas aussi bien l'art d'insulter les gens poliment que Sardix. Cela ne faisait pas partie de ce que l'on demandait lors d'un examen de sorcellerie, spécialité magie noire. "Si je voulais envoyer la gale ou des hémorroïdes à ce petit ingrat, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, je n'aurais pas besoin de Baba Yaga."

"Cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question." reprit Sardix. Il était si calme qu'on aurait presque pu supposer, par contraste, que sa dernière réplique avait marqué un certain emportement.

"Oui. Pourquoi je vous le dis. Vous savez que l'attaque punitive peut être tentée par personne interposée. Vous - et, cela m'attriste de le dire, mon fils aussi - avez une réputation de succès bien supérieure à la mienne. Je serais prête à vous céder mon privilège."

"Et le danger."

"Et le danger, qui serait certainement inférieur à celui que court mon fils en cet instant. En échange, je récupèrerais mon sac à main et son contenu - à part, bien sûr, le médaillon en question, que je vous céderais en gage de ma reconnaissance. Cela vous satisfait-il ?"

"Vous est-il déjà venu à l'esprit," continua Sardix, "qu'une réputation de succès était souvent largement corrélée au fait de n'entreprendre que des tâches qui sont effectivement possibles ?"

C'est à ce moment que Terreur se leva brusquement.

"Je suis saisi," s'exclama-t-il, "de l'envie brûlante d'entrer par effraction chez Baba Yaga pour m'approprier certains de ses effets. Je me demande bien quelle en est l'origine. Mais cela me semble tellement absurde, quand j'y réfléchis de plus prêt, qu'il est peu probable que quelqu'un veuille m'y accompagner."

Puis il quitta la salle à grands pas, avant que sa mère ait l'idée d'infantiliser son éclat, ou, pire, de l'encourager.


	2. Les perspectives de rateaux épiques

En vérité, l'exclamation de Terreur n'était pas si spontanée qu'elle l'avait semblé.

Il avait quelque peu hésité avec prendre une pose dramatique, et lancer à Sardix "Epouse-moi ! Ainsi, je changerai de nom de famille, et Baba Yaga ne pourra rien contre moi !"

Cela aurait eu plusieurs avantages. En premier lieu, si Sardix avait accepté, il aurait pu effectivement changer de nom de famille. Aussi, cela aurait été agréable d'avoir une certaine proximité officielle, une relation un peu moins ambiguë que le mélange actuel (qui au fil des saisons, était parvenu à quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent de vie passée ensemble, soixante-dix pour cent de répliques sarcastiques ou affligées, cinquante pour cent d'accords politiques, un lit partagé de temps en temps mais seulement quand il y avait d'excellentes raisons très complexes à mettre en place, quelques fausses tentatives de meurtre pour la décoration, peut contenir des traces d'affection romantique en quantité non vérifiable).

Et si Sardix avait refusé... hé bien, Terreur aurait toujours eu la ressource de se dire qu'il avait évité le pire. Lequel pire aurait été se faire refuser après avoir avoué son affection pour l'homme-lézard. Cette idée réussissait à éveiller en lui une anticipation d'humiliation tellement forte qu'elle réussissait presque à étouffer l'anticipation d'accablement émotionnel.

Mais cela aurait eu aussi quelques inconvénients. D'abord, la mère de Terreur était dans la pièce à ce moment. Si Sardix avait accepté, elle aurait été capable de le féliciter pour ses excellents goûts en partenaires, et cela aurait été absolument détestable.

Ensuite, même si Terreur était à peu près sûr que ledit mariage était légal dans son royaume, celui de Shirin, et peut-être même celui de Sardix, il serait plus difficile de faire en sorte qu'il le soit dans le royaume de Baba Yaga. Ce qui signifiait que lorsque les sorts étaient lancés de chez elle, le nom de naissance de Terreur resterait son vrai nom. Le temps que cela soit fait, la sorcière aurait eu le temps de le maudire mille fois. La magie avait parfois des complications administratives comme ça.

Ou peut-être que l'idée de se faire répondre non était suffisamment terrifiante en soi. Même dans ces circonstances à plus faible enjeu.

Ou tout simplement cela faisait trop longtemps que Terreur n'avait pas fait une bonne petite quête héroïque de derrière les fagots ! Ha ha, s'élever contre une puissante sorcière, cela rappelait des souvenirs !

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment que la bonne fée qui lui servait de mentor par intérim et de cible d'entrainement le reste du temps se mit à vrombir auprès de son oreille.

"Affronter Baba Yaga ! Dis-moi, tu ne manques pas d'ambition. Oh, j'approuve, j'approuve avec une grande intensité ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle dit sur les bonnes fées !"

"En fait, cela pourrait m'être utile de le savoir." répondit Terreur, nonchalant. "Connaître son ennemi, tout cela." La fée rougit, et lui murmura quelques détails à l'oreille. Terreur hocha la tête, et cela ressemblait à de l'approbation. La bonne fée se retint très poliment de demander si c'était Baba Yaga ou sa bonne volonté à elle qu'il approuvait.

"Et aurait-elle des points faibles, ce genre de choses ?"

"Pas à ma connaissance." répondit la bonne fée, très digne. "Si je le savais, cela fait longtemps que j'entraînerais mes chères pupilles à l'attaquer plutôt qu'à sortir vivantes de chez elle."

"Bon, ce n'est pas grave, il faut bien que je fasse une partie du travail par moi-même. Je suppose que cela peut compter comme une quête héroïque, le genre, tu sais, où les gentils gagnent toujours..."

"He bien..." répondit la fée, avec une expression quelque peu dubitative.

"He, tu sais bien, je vais aller récupérer un sac à main qui a été volé à une vieille dame..."

"Mais en le prenant à une encore plus vieille dame !"

"C'est pour, euh, défendre le bien de ma famille !"

"N'es-tu pas terriblement fâché avec ta mère ?"

"Justement, ça en devient d'autant plus héroïque ! Je suis sûr que ça devrait me valoir des points bonus !"

La fée sembla réfléchir aux arguments de Terreur, ou, plus probablement, au moyen de prouver qu'ils étaient faux. "Est-ce tellement héroïque que tu serais prêt à y aller même si ce n'était pas suffisamment héroïque pour que ta victoire soit garantie, telle est la question..."

"Tu as appris les paradoxes logiques !" s'exclama Terreur. "Je suis admiratif. Non, retire ça. Tu es une Bonne Fée, tu sers donc le Bien, mais aussi les traditions familiales, la loi et l'ordre. C'est une combinaison qui ne peut être acquise que quand on maîtrise les paradoxes logiques à un niveau très haut."

"Tu n'as pas répondu à la question." répondit la fée. "Veux-tu _vraiment_ y aller ? N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen ?"

Terreur repensa, une dernière fois, à demander Sardix en mariage.

Puis il entreprit de fourrer des vêtements dans son sac "Il vaut mieux partir tout de suite."


	3. Les amis qui vous font faire leurs commissions quand vous êtes (peut-être) en danger de mort

Une des raisons pour lesquelles Terreur passa chez Shirin en chemin est qu'elle habitait sur le chemin en question. Quitte à dormir, autant le faire dans un palais princier et gratuit. Ou du moins, presque gratuit. Peut-être qu'il y aurait une petite faveur à rembourser tôt ou tard, mais il pouvait vivre avec.

L'autre raison était qu'elle pouvait transmettre une lettre à Sardix de sa part. Le contenu, maintes fois réécrit, ressemblait maintenant à "Cette petite quête à base de sac à main pourrait me prendre un certain temps. Ne m'attends pas pour souper. Gère mon royaume en mon absence si tu en es capable. Si tu fais des bêtises avec, je reviendrai te pourrir la vie à ce sujet, et probablement Shirin aussi. Oh, et ne te fais pas vaincre par d'autres héros pendant mon absence, je pourrais devenir jaloux."

Il y avait aussi, entre le texte et la signature, une place pour une formule de politesse pour laquelle Terreur ne se sentait absolument pas inspiré. Si cela continuait, il demanderait à la bonne fée, ou il la tirerait au hasard, en ouvrant un livre et pointant une ligne avec les yeux fermés.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Shirin le reçut à sa table, tout sourire. "J'ai une petite faveur à te demander."

Terreur haussa les épaules. "Quand je reviendrai, probablement. Je suis en quête héroïque."

"C'est justement le principe." dit-elle avec son sourire inébranlable. "Un des princes avec qui je corresponds, un de ceux qui n'a pas l'air trop stupide et pourrait peut-être faire un époux correct si ce n'est pas son ministre qui lui dicte les lettres, devait venir me rendre visite. Mais alors qu'il traversait l'Empire des Pastèques, son convoi a été attaqué par la cruelle Baba Yaga."

"Qui l'a dévoré tout vivant ?"

"Justement, personne n'en sait rien. C'est pour cela que je comptais te demander le service d'aller te renseigner sur le sujet en passant, et, si tu le peux, le ramener en un seul morceau."

"Et tout cela en échange d'une nuit de gîte et de couvert ?"

"Mais non, voyons ! En échange d'une motivation vraiment héroïque, pour assurer ta victoire ! Qu'y a-t-il de plus noble que de venir en aide à une princesse esseulée ? Baba Yaga n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Je devrais même, pour cela, demander un petit supplément."

Avec le temps, Shirin avait fini par totalement maîtriser le principe des quêtes héroïques, sans même en avoir accompli une seule.

"Es-tu seulement amoureuse de lui ?"

"Ne fais pas semblant d'être stupide, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Mais je pourrais peut-être l'épouser, s'il est décent. Cela doit compter. Après tout, un mariage doit bien avoir autant de valeur s'il apporte la paix entre deux pays plutôt que la guerre dans un couple ?"

Terreur grogna quelque peu, mais le seul contre-argument qui lui venait à l'esprit consistait en une défense vibrante de l'amour romantique comme force qui fait tourner le monde. Il avait autre chose à faire que de se ridiculiser, non merci. Même si c'était souvent, en pratique, vrai, ni Shirin ni la bonne fée ne lui laisseraient jamais oublier un tel discours. Il était donc temps de s'abstenir, et plutôt de promettre qu'on ramènerait des nouvelles de tout prince qu'on aurait l'occasion de croiser. Ou pouvait même étendre l'engagement aux morceaux de princes reconnaissables, de type ossements avec un médaillon autour du cou.

Terreur partit le lendemain, à la première heure. Shirin, qui était déjà levée et remplissait des documents administratifs, lui fit un signe discret.

Puis elle sembla se rappeler qu'il allait affronter une puissante sorcière, qu'il y avait une certaine probabilité pour qu'il ne revienne pas, et que cela valait donc la peine de se lever pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elle prit même Terreur dans ses bras d'un geste maladroit. Il en fut tellement choqué qu'il ne pensa même pas à lui signaler qu'elle risquait de mettre des traces d'encre sur sa chemise.

"Bah à la prochaine." conclut-il. Même en y réfléchissant, il était incapable de dire si les adieux déchirants invitaient la tragédie à faire un petit stage chez vous, ou au contraire si la certitude de la victoire ne faisait que provoquer un destin contrariant. Alors, autant faire moitié-moitié.

Il aurait sans doute dû dire au revoir à Sardix, constata-t-il avec un regret plus frustrant qu'il l'aurait cru. Mais cela aurait pu avoir des effets secondaires indésirables. Par exemple, l'homme-lézard aurait pu décider de l'accompagner, et alors, qui aurait géré leurs royaumes ? Ou pire, il aurait pu ne pas manifester la moindre envie de l'accompagner. Bien sûr c'était agréable d'avoir un meilleur ennemi qui avait confiance en vous à ce point, mais aussi légèrement frustrant. Là, voilà, Terreur pouvait toujours se dire que Sardix allait justement lui proposer de faire une petite semaine de préparations méthodiques avant d'aller affronter Baba Yaga, mais qu'il l'avait pris de vitesse ! Ce qui laissait une impression de victoire probablement fausse. Mais avec Sardix, même les victoires hypothétiques apportaient une satisfaction certaine. Argh, en y pensant, il avait complètement oublié la formule de politesse ! Pas grave. Avec un peu de chance, il prendrait cela comme une volonté délibérée et se poserait des questions dessus pendant dix minutes au moins.

"Est-ce que cela ne te rappelle pas le bon vieux temps ?" gazouilla la bonne fée perchée sur l'épaule de Terreur.

"La dernière fois, j'étais à pied, et je te portais. Cette fois-ci, c'est le cheval qui a tout le boulot. Oh, et aussi, je suis roi. Tu as le don pour me faire remarquer les bons côtés de ma situation actuelle, même quand tu n'essaies pas."

"Mais tu es en train de faire une quête héroïque, et c'est ça l'important ! Et cette fois, tu sais où aller !"

"Youpi !" fit remarquer Terreur avec peu d'enthousiasme. "Je dois traverser tout le Pays des Chèvres avant même d'arriver dans l'Empire des Pastèques où habite Baba Yaga, trouver sa maison qui ne m'a été que très modérément décrite, alors que la dernière fois, l'aventure pouvait se trouver derrière n'importe quel buisson ! Ici, tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est un local qui ne se moquera pas trop de mon accent !"

Afin de prouver ses dires, il lança son cheval au galop jusqu'au prochain buisson, qui, à vrai dire, était assez éloigné. La brusque accélération ne fit pas tomber la fée, ne sembla même pas la déséquilibrer. Ce n'était pas que Terreur lui en voulût au point de le souhaiter - non, c'était plus avec une saine dose de curiosité qu'il faisait cette remarque.

Il fit un grand geste mélodramatique pour tenter le destin, avant de tendre la tête pour vérifier ce qui pouvait bien s'y trouver. Qui sait, peut-être une colombe qui avait mangé trop de mûres ? Ce genre de choses arrivait.

Mais ce fut un homme-lézard monté sur un cheval noir qui émergea de derrière le buisson - et Sardix lança un vibrant "Enfin je te rattrape ! Sais-tu qu'à cause de ton départ précipité, je n'ai eu le temps de faire que douze heures de préparations méthodiques ?"

Terreur résista à l'envie de lui sauter au cou et répondit juste, avec un sourire en coin. "Je vois que je t'ai manqué aussi."

"Ce serait si triste," répondit Sardix, "si tu te faisais écraser par Baba Yaga et que personne ne survivait pour raconter l'histoire à ta chère mère et au reste du monde !"


	4. Les gens qui critiquent votre organisation alors qu'ils ne valent pas mieux

"Et pourrais-je savoir," demanda Terreur, "qui gouverne nos royaumes en notre absence ?"

"Shirin."

"Sérieusement ? Je veux dire, je l'adore, elle a certainement les compétences pour ça, et elle est peut-être même du côté des Gentils, mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'annexer nos royaumes du jour au lendemain ?"

Sardix se lança alors dans une grande description de tous les pièges qu'elle rencontrerait si elle essayait de ne pas passer par les administrations déjà existantes et leurs responsables fidèles. Il y avait là une telle liste, allant de la dalle piégée au charme de contrôle mental sur quiconque tente d'essayer la couronne, que Terreur eut un sifflement d'admiration.

"J'espère presque qu'elle essaiera," conclut Sardix avec une expression rêveuse. "Ce serait terriblement intéressant." Il se reprit. "Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller faire cela chez toi. Mais j'ai envoyé mon maître des pièges, pour qu'il rajoute des équivalents."

"Je dirais bien que c'est affreusement gentil de ta part. Aurai-je le droit à un désamorçage en règle quand nous rentrerons, avant de venir reprendre mon trône à moi que j'ai ?"

Sardix siffla d'amusement "Une liste presque complète."

"Cela me semble raisonnable."

"Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai constitué un dossier avec ce que j'ai réussi à savoir sur Baba Yaga..."

"Où as-tu trouvé ça ?"

"C'est une amie, en quelque sorte."

"Oh."

"Ou du moins une relation de l'Amicale des Méchants, ce qui signifie qu'on essaie de se tuer de temps en temps. Elle m'envoie des héros, et réciproquement. Je peux donc avoir une petite liste de ce qui ne marche pas."

"Je savais ça aussi !" s'exclama la bonne fée. Elle était à nouveau en mode invisible aux autres yeux que ceux de Terreur, car Sardix ne cilla pas.

Terreur choisit de l'ignorer. Avec un peu de chances, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire un commentaire si l'homme-lézard oubliait quelque chose. Cela complèterait les renseignements utiles. Et au moins, elle ne risquerait pas de faire un plan qui se mordrait la queue et d'oublier le détail le plus utile.

"Je pense que le plan le plus raisonnable serait de se concentrer sur le sac à main et d'oublier la partie où on l'assassine." commença Sardix. "Baba Yaga est extrêmement puissante. Nous ne pouvons pas profiter de ses vacances, puisqu'elle emmène sa maison avec elle. Par contre, elle aime les départs au sabbat, de préférence dans un mortier - ainsi que les longues nuits de sommeil."

"J'approuve !" s'exclama la fée.

"Ma fée, tu sais, celle des forces du bien, est totalement d'accord avec toi !" remarqua Terreur.

"Je suppose qu'elle a un cerveau fonctionnel, je ne sais si je devrais m'en sentir soulagé ou inquiet. Ou peut-être surpris."

"Moi aussi," poursuivit Terreur, "ça me semble un bon plan. Je ne vais pas tuer tes vieux amis. Je te les laisse."

Sardix eut un reniflement supérieur, et peut-être ému, et commença à faire la liste circonstanciée de tous les pièges et de tous les gardiens qui les attendaient en se dirigeant vers la maison de Baba Yaga. Bien sûr, ils se déplaçaient avec elle, ce qui fait qu'on ne pouvait même pas compter sur un point cardinal, les fourbes !

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es parti avec rien du tout." soupira Sardix.

"He, j'ai de l'argent, de la nourriture, des vêtements..."

"C'est déjà mieux que la dernière fois ! Il sera toujours temps d'obtenir les aides magiques en chemin !" s'exclama la bonne fée. Terreur fut incapable de dire si c'était un encouragement ou un sarcasme subtil.

"Cela ne suffit pas ! Qui sait quand on peut avoir besoin d'une amulette de respiration magique ou d'un tournevis ?"

Terreur n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'ici - trop occupé à être très agréablement surpris puis à avoir une conversation intelligente - mais il remarqua soudain la taille du colis de bagages que Sardix avait attaché à son cheval. A peu près celle d'une commode de taille moyenne, évalua-t-il.

Si jamais il devait un jour affronter Sardix, et qu'il se trouvait ce jour-là transformé en cheval, ou connaissant le langage des chevaux... hé bien la façon la plus simple serait certainement d'apprendre à la monture de Sardix les bases de la rébellion contre l'exploitation. Une ruade violente, c'était bien pour commencer.

Même si bien sûr, Sardix étant lui-même, il se pouvait aussi bien que le cheval lui soit magiquement loyal ou qu'il ait un harnais de sécurité invisible.

Après avoir longuement hésité, il renonça à vanner l'homme-lézard à ce sujet, préférant ne se fermer aucune possibilité pour tester ses hypothèses, si le besoin devait s'en présenter.


	5. Les hivers glacés et les enfants à l'air louche

Le climat devenait de plus en plus froid, au fur et à mesure que Terreur, Sardix et la bonne fée se rapprochaient du nord de l'Empire des Pastèques, là où on pouvait traditionnellement trouver la Maison à Pattes de Poulet de Baba Yaga.

La bonne fée, tout aussi immatérielle que d'habitude, semblait produire sa propre chaleur, probablement en même temps que la lumière rose. Sardix, que les basses températures endormaient, s'était vêtu d'une cape magique qui se réchauffait automatiquement pour le coût d'un morceau de charbon par jour.

Il pouvait bien avoir ça sur lui. C'était sa façon bien à lui d'être à son désavantage parce qu'il s'aventurait en territoire ennemi en n'ayant rien prévu.

Et Terreur, enveloppé dans un grand manteau et une couverture, se demandait si Sardix avait emmené des chaussettes de rechange. Et si oui, si la chaleur sur ses pieds serait entièrement gachée par son sourire supérieur quand il les agiterait devant lui en attendant qu'il les attrape.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'une petite fille traversa la route en courant. Elle ne portait qu'une robe que Terreur aurait associée à la saison printanière chez lui, et rien qu'à la voir, il eut froid dans les os.

"Salut, petite !" lança-t-il.

"Bonjour monsieur - messieurs." dit-elle, en revenant prudemment sur le bord de la route. Ca tombait bien, Terreur avait l'intention d'être prudent aussi.

"Sais-tu où habite la terrible sorcière Baba Yaga ces jours-ci ?"

Peut-être était-ce un piège. Peut-être la petite fille avait-elle, justement, été envoyée par Baba Yaga, et cela pouvait aussi bien être elle métamorphosée. Mais après tout, savoir quelle direction elle allait indiquer serait toujours intéressant. Il serait toujours temps d'analyser sa psychologie ensuite pour savoir si elle comptait les éloigner d'elle ou au contraire les attirer dans un piège.

Pendant ce temps, Terreur faisait dans son dos des signes désespérés avec ses doigts, à l'intention de Sardix et de la bonne fée. S'ils avaient prévu un code, cela aurait signifié "est-ce que c'est un piège, à votre avis ?" Mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas complètement stupides, ils savaient bien qu'ils ne pouvaient poser aucune autre question.

Ils ne répondirent pas, ceci dit, probablement pour lui laisser entendre qu'ils pouvaient bien se débrouiller tout seul. Comme il est délicieux d'avoir des amis qui n'ont même plus besoin de vous railler à haute voix pour qu'on comprenne qu'ils le font ! Cela veut dire qu'on les connaît très bien !

"J'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait vue récemment, à... je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle mais c'est dans cette direction !" Elle indiqua un point cardinal qui suivait la route pour l'instant, mais entrerait dans la sombre forêt à la première bifurcation. "Ma grand-mère m'a bien dit de ne pas aller chercher de bois dans cette direction !"

"Merci." répondit Terreur. Et puis, comme les chevilles bleues de froid de la petite fille lui faisaient mal jusque dans les os, il ajouta "Attends, je dois avouer une couverture de rechange ! En la pliant et en faisant un trou pour la tête..." Il fouilla dans une de ses sacoches, et en sortit une couverture de fabrication locale, dont il ne s'était pas encore servi. He, Baba Yaga avait déjà ses cheveux et son nom, il n'allait pas filer ses couvertures personnelles à la première personne qui avait l'air innocente... à personne, en fait, sauf à Sardix, qui n'était plus à ça près.

Le visage de la petite fille s'éclaira d'une joie indicible, même si c'est un adjectif qu'on a plus tendance à utiliser en nécromancie quand on parle de créatures vivant dans la onzième dimension.

La bonne fée poussa un gloussement de ravissement. "Tu y as pensé tout seul ! Comme je suis émue ! Comme je suis fière de toi !"

Peut-être même que Terreur avait vraiment froid pour elle. Peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas que considérer la nécessité de rassembler des adjuvants magiques (ou de faire parler son ennemi), selon le cas. Mais il était hors de question qu'il le lui dise. Il n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'autre chose, ensuite.

Sardix poussa un soupir extrêmement désapprobateur. Mais Terreur savait très bien que quand le moment serait venu de se demande si cela avait été un piège ou non, comment altérer la direction, sinon, toutes ces belles choses, il s'amuserait autant que lui.

Et puis la petite fille, les yeux brillants, s'exclama "Tiens, je te donne ça en échange !" en lui tendant un mouchoir noué paar un ruban. A l'intérieur, vérifia Terreur, il y avait ce qui ressemblait de façon étonnante à deux tranches de pain, un petit pot de saindoux et une tranche de jambon. Bon, il serait temps plus tard de voir si c'était piégé.

Terreur remercia, et la petite fille sembla hésiter. "Dis, le monsieur là, il voyage avec toi ?"

"Certainement !"

"Tu sais que c'est un homme-lézard ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai des yeux." répondit Terreur, en essayant de rester poli. "De plus, nous sommes amis. Enfin, à peu près. De temps en temps."

"Oh." répondit la petite fille. "Et c'est bien, d'être amis ?" Elle avait un air soupçonneux qui faisait penser à Terreur que Sardix n'était pas le seul paranoïaque ici. Ils auraient pu créer un club.

Même si Sardix n'avait pas été là, Terreur n'en était pas au point où il était capable de faire un grand discours sur la détresse qu'inspire l'amitié quand on espère plus. De surcroît, avec Sardix à ses côtés, là maintenant, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement en détresse. "Mieux que d'être ennemis mortels, je présume. Enfin, cela dépend avec qui. Mais avec lui, certainement. Je te dis ça au cas où tu voudrais un jour commencer une campagne de haine envers les hommes-lézards. Ne le fais pas."

La petite fille hocha la tête, et Terreur ne put déterminer si elle avait pris cela comme une menace (ce qui était certainement crédible) ou comme un discours noble et éclairant sur l'égalité et la fraternité entre espèces (les gens avaient tendance à prendre ses discours de cette façon. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.)

Puis elle partit en courant. Ramasser du bois, très probablement. Ou préparer un piège mortel sur le chemin qu'elle leur avait indiqué. L'avenir le leur dirait.


	6. Les gardiens affamés et autres serviteurs du Mal

"Il y a un certain nombre de possibilités !" s'exclama Sardix, d'excellente humeur, "et les deux premières sont de bonnes nouvelles ! Soit cette petite fille est Baba Yaga, ou une de ses envoyées, et dans ce cas, elle nous aura indiqué directement le chemin de sa maison, dans l'espoir de nous vaincre, nous dévorer, ou nous humilier, selon son humeur. Soit elle est vraiment une petite fille, même si cela me semble plus que suspect, et nous a effectivement indiqué le chemin."

Le chemin était déjà long derrière eux, ils avaient traversé de nombreuses clairières, et même une ou deux rivières. Dans le pire des cas, ils ressortiraient de l'autre côté. Il était trop tôt pour supposer une forêt enchantée sans autre côté.

"Et les autres ?" demanda Terreur.

Sardix haussa les épaules. "Je te croyais plus d'imagination. Un autre monstre qui veut nous attirer et qui se dit que puisque nous cherchons Baba Yaga, pourquoi ne pas utiliser son nom... même une enfant complètement stupide qui nous donnes des informations entendues de travers ou périmées depuis des mois, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais son CV. Mais dans tous les cas, cela vaut la peine de s'avancer dans cette forêt en gardant en tête, malgré un scepticisme sain, l'idée que nous sommes peut-être chez Baba Yaga."

"Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas vous lancer dans l'aventure avec un coeur vaillant et un esprit libre ?" se lamenta la bonne fée.

"Pourquoi vouloir le faire ?" répondit Terreur.

Du point de vue de la bonne fée, cela n'aidait pas vraiment. "Il déteint sur toi !" s'exclama-t-elle en pointant Sardix du doigt.

"Heh !" lança Terreur, très fier, comme si on venait de lui faire un compliment. Ce fut assez pour que la bonne fée renonce.

"Si toi tu sais si nous sommes chez Baba Yaga ou pas, tu pourrais le dire ?" suggéra Terreur, après avoir passé quelques instants pensif. "Cela nous épargnerait, tu sais, toutes les discussions qui ne t'intéressent pas."

"Ce serait de la triche !" répondit-elle, s'enveloppant dans ses ailes comme si elles représentaient sa dignité. C'était peut-être, effectivement, un de ses "principes" discutables. Ou elle n'en avait aucune idée. C'était possible aussi.

Puis Sardix pointa du doigt une large porte en travers du chemin.

"Nous y sommes ! C'est bien un des multiples points d'entrée de chez elle ! Une vieille porte, grinçante et branlante, mais d'une solidité redoutable."

"Et pourquoi est-elle ouverte ?" demanda Terreur.

"Parce que son but n'est pas d'empêcher les intrus de rentrer, mais de les retenir quand Baba Yaga a un petit creux." répondit Sardix d'un ton guilleret. Il sortit de sa manche un long parchemin. Et la solution pour y échapper est de s'en faire une amie en huilant ses gonds ! Voyons, je dois bien avoir un peu de lubrifiant dans mon sac."

La bonne fée regarda Terreur d'un air entendu, qui voulait dire soit "Ha ha, tu as oublié que tu devais aider toutes les créatures sur ton chemin, même les portes, je savais que ce moment allait arriver !" Ou bien "Tu as rougi quand il a mentionné le lubrifiant, ha ha !" C'était un des inconvénients de l'intérêt que portait Terreur à Sardix. Il pouvait parfois le faire douter et brouiller ce genre de communication muette.

En tout cas, pour se donner une contenance, pendant que Sardix était en train de farfouiller dans un sac aux multiples compartiments, Terreur s'approcha de la porte, trempa son doigt dans le pot de saindoux, et frotta doucement un des gonds de la porte. Si c'était piégé, c'est sur elle que ça tomberait !

La porte émit un bruit qui ressemblait à un ronronnement. Bon, c'était bien parti. Il continua sa tâche, et finalement, réussit même à actionner doucement la porte sans la faire grincer du tout.

Sardix l'observait d'un air légèrement affligé. Il avait dû trouver son huile lubrifiante, depuis le temps. Mais à choisir, sans doute préférait-il ne pas participer à une tâche aussi roturière que graisser une porte.

En suivant le chemin, Terreur, Sardix et la bonne fée virent soudain deux énormes loups noirs avancer vers eux en grondant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Faim... faim..."

Sardix s'avança, mettant son bras replié en avant, comme s'il les encourageait à l'attaquer pour se casser les dents. "D'après mes notes, dit-il calmement, nous pourrions nous les concilier avec..."

Mais déjà, Terreur leur avait jeté à chacun une des grosses tranches de pain, et ils les dévoraient en faisant de petits bruits amicaux.

"C'était assez évident, n'est-ce pas ?" fit remarquer Terreur d'un air juste un peu supérieur.

Sardix réprima un reniflement énervé, et ils laissèrent les chiens derrière eux. Continuant sur le chemin, ils passèrent près d'un superbe bouleau.

"Je le reconnais !" s'exclama Sardix. "Au retour, il essaiera de nous arrêter en nous fouettant avec ses branche. Ai-je bien amené mon sécateur ?"

Terreur le laissa fouiller un instant. Pas trop longtemps, sinon on aurait pu croire qu'il ne réfléchissait pas vite.

"Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement nouer ses branches ?" dit-il. Le ruban rose avec lequel avait été emballé le casse-croûte les restreint parfaitement.

"Et c'est plus joli." constata la bonne fée. "En plus d'être moins agressif, bien entendu."

Sardix rangea son sécateur inutile en soupirant. Continuant sur le chemin, ils aperçurent un immense four.

"C'est là qu'elle fait cuire ses invités, alors ?" demanda Terreur d'un ton nonchalant. "Si nous avons de la chance, cela s'applique aussi aux sacs à main."

En passant de l'autre côté, ils aperçurent une jeune femme en train de gratter la suie du four avec ses ongles. Avant même que Sardix ait pu dire quelque chose, sans même parler de saisir son dossier de notes, Terreur s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui proposa le foulard avec lequel le repas de la petite fille avait été emballé. La bonne fée brillait littéralement de joie.

"Pourquoi ?" soupira Sardix, agitant légèrement nerveusement sa liste de serviteurs et de parades contre eux, dont la première page contenait quelques dizaines d'éléments. "Pourquoi, alors que j'ai tout prévu, les Gentils et même toi ont-ils toujours la causalité narrative en votre faveur ?"

"Ma bonne fée me dit que c'est parce que j'ai l'esprit libre et le coeur vaillant." Terreur biaisait un peu. Elle lui avait parlé de cela, tout à l'heure, et pour lui signaler qu'il manquait de ses capacités. Mais c'était presque ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, après tout. "Et aussi, que le bien triomphe toujours, bwahaha." Là il inventait, mais c'était bien son style. En tout cas elle ne le morigéna pas pour son mensonge, ou pas trop bruyamment, ce qui était bien le signe qu'elle approuvait.

"Ou bien," continua-t-il parce que contrairement aux apparences, il avait parfois d'autres buts dans la vie que de contrarier Sardix, "je peux juste me permettre d'être insouciant parce que tu es là avec ton grand sac au cas où les choses tourneraient mal..."

L'homme-lézard détourna la tête, l'air peut-être embarrassé.

"Voilà la Maison à Pattes de Poulet !" s'exclama la bonne fée solennellement, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de vaguement terrifiant. Elle avait de l'entraînement. Certaines personnes auraient eu du mal à prononcer la même phrase sans éclater de rire.


	7. Les systèmes d'alarme antivol qui fonctionnent, juste le jour où on est le voleur

La petite comptine pour obtenir que la chaumière de Baba Yaga ouvre sa porte était si connue que non seulement la bonne fée et Sardix mais même Terreur la connaissait.

Il fallait s'assurer que la sorcière n'était pas là. Après avoir devisé plusieurs moyens tous plus astucieux les uns que les autres, Terreur et Sardix convinrent que le plus simple était de se présenter brièvement comme des visiteurs de l'Amicale des Méchants, et de frapper à sa porte.

Heureusement qu'il n'y eut pas de réponse ! Non seulement il aurait fallu recommencer à zéro l'approche subtile de la maison, mais en plus Terreur en aurait été réduit à prendre le thé avec encore une vieille sorcière, ce qui était un sort qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Surtout pas à lui.

L'homme-lézard eut à peine un haussement de sourcil quand un énorme chat noir se jeta sur eux, auquel Terreur abandonna sa dernière tranche de jambon. Depuis qu'il avait laissé le mouchoir, il l'avait mise dans sa poche. Mais pour le chat, ça avait l'air tout pareil.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de joli garçon ligoté dans un coin, de crâne récent, de bouillie de chair humaine sur le feu, ou de quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait à une fiancé de princesse. Bah, Terreur aurait le temps de se poser la question plus tard. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, et en extirpa un sac à mains. Cuir teint en vieux rose, un peu usé sur les coutures, c'était le bon. Enfin, seulement si on pouvait utiliser le mot "bon" sans la moindre considération morale ou esthétique.

Pendant le même temps, Sardix avait ouvert la porte de la cuisine - qui servait aussi de laboratoire - pour s'assurer de l'absence de tout médaillon qui aurait pu contenir la photo de Terreur. Non, on pouvait même le voir en jetant un oeil prudent au fond du sac.

Cela aurait été le moment de se donner une grande tape de victoire dans la main, si cela n'avait pas été horriblement cliché. Et si Sardix n'avait pas déclaré "Je te préviens, il est hors de question de se donner une tape de victoire dans la main."

Et si en ce moment même, une alarme stridente n'avait pas retenti. La voix de Baba Yaga - probablement un enregistrement magique - lança "Chat Noir, Chat Noir, dévore les intrus !"

Oui, elle n'était probablement pas là. Sinon le chat, quand il expliquait que la tranche de jambon avait meilleur goût que l'intégrale de la nourriture qu'il avait reçu dans le dernier mois, se serait gardé de la traiter de "vieille pouffiasse". Les chats ont, en général, un instinct de survie développé.

Ceci dit, en ce moment même, elle avait été elle aussi prévenue par magie. Vu qu'elle avait une réputation de compétence, le contraire aurait été ridicule. Et elle faisait probablement route vers les intrus, dans son mortier volant. Perdre du temps n'était pas une option.

"Servante, servante, arrête-les !" Terreur était suffisamment curieux pour ressentir une certaine envie de la voir essayer. Sardix lui assura que s'il voulait absolument connaître ça dans sa vie, ce serait intéressant, mais beaucoup plus du point de vue d'un spectateur, rôle qu'il était tout prêt à prendre.

Heureusement, la servante préféra s'exclamer "Cela me distrairait sans doute si j'étais en train de gratter la suie avec mes ongles, mais comme je suis en train d'utiliser un mouchoir qu'ils m'ont donné, je crois que je vais profiter des joies du ménage, vieille bique !

"Personne dans l'Amicale ne comprend," soupira Sardix, galopant toujours à côté de Terreur "à quel point il est important de bien traiter sa garde personnelle."

"Mon bouleau !" s'exclama encore la voix enregistrée. "Fouette-les jusqu'à la mort !"

"Ca ne va pas, vieille bête ?" demanda le bouleau. "Il faudrait que je déchire le ruban avec lequel ils m'ont décoré, et il est bien trop seyant pour cela !"

"Mes Vaillants Chiens !" s'exclama la voix. "Dévorez les intrus !"

"Un chien ne mord pas la main qui le nourrit, et ce n'est clairement pas la tienne, vieille harpie !" lança un des chiens. L'autre regardait passer Terreur et Sardix en remuant la queue.

La porte, elle, n'eut pas de réplique cinglante quand on lui ordonna de se refermer violemment sur eux, peut-être même de leur pincer les doigts très fort, et qu'elle les laissa passer doucement. Mais dans son langage, elle avait probablement ses propres invectives pour sa maîtresse, la traitant de vieille... de vieille quelque chose, tout en lui reprochant d'économiser sur l'huile de massage spéciale portes.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient la rivière au galop, une voix retentit "Ondin, ondin, arrête-les !"

Oops, eut le temps de penser Terreur, je ne crois pas qu'on ait refilé quelque chose à celui-là. Peut-être qu'un grand coup sur la tête fera l'affaire ? Mais bien sûr c'est à ce moment que le pont s'effondra sous eux, les précipitant dans l'eau noire.


	8. Les tentatives de meurtre par noyade, et les vils séducteurs

Terreur se débattit un instant alors que l'eau lui rentrait dans les yeux, dans les oreilles, dans le nez, et que la poussée d'Archimède refusait avec obstination de lui indiquer dans quel sens se dirigeait la gravitation terrestre - ce qui était exactement le sens qu'il ne devait pas prendre.

Il pesta tout intérieurement sur les mêmes sujets, mais avec moins de précision scientifique. L'eau était chargée de mousses et autres plantes - on pouvait espérer que c'était des plantes - en décomposition. Certaines semblaient s'enrouler autour de vos jambes pour vous attirer au fond.

Heureusement que Terreur était un excellent nageur qui faisait subir aux plantes tous le outrages possibles, même si certains étaient au sens figuré. Il émergea, aspira une grande gorgée d'air, et chercha immédiatement Sardix, et peut-être les chevaux. La bonne fée avait disparu, bien entendu. Elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il y avait de l'action. C'était trop salissant pour elle, probablement. Et aussi, trop rapide pour qu'elle ait le temps de faire des phrases sentencieuses sans que l'action évolue entre temps et qu'elles soient datées.

Un ondin était lié à l'eau, se rappela-t-il, et probablement aussi aux plantes aquatiques pas vraiment présentables. C'était donc lui qui avait fait effondrer le pont, mais... Le cheval de Terreur perça la surface. Celui de Sardix aussi, malgré la commode sur son dos (peut-être était-elle hermétiquement fermée, avec une bonne quantité d'air. Cela aurait expliqué des choses).

Mais pas d'homme-lézard, et Terreur sentit assez vite qu'attendre était au-dessus de ses forces émotionnelles. Il valait mieux retrouver l'ondin au plus vite, dans le meilleur des cas exiger de lui la restitution de Sardix, et dans le pire exercer sur lui une vengeance très lente et très douloureuse.

Quand soudain, la surface de l'eau se troubla, et l'homme-lézard émergea. Il se dirigea en hâte vers son cheval, non sans prendre d'abord le temps de vérifier la présence de Terreur, et de déclarer d'un ton satisfait "J'avais une amulette de respiration magique."

Du moins, c'était probablement ce qu'il disait. Terreur réalisa seulement à ce moment-là que ses oreilles avaient été complètement bouchées par la boue et qu'il n'entendait rien. Mais vu qu'il arborait un air supérieur et désignait l'amulette qu'il portait au cou, le fond y était certainement.

Sardix était en train de fouiller dans ses bagages pour en tirer l'objet supplémentaire dont il avait besoin, quand tout à coup, toute expression quitta son visage. C'était très inquiétant, surtout ailleurs que devant une table de poker.

Puis, abandonnant ses fouilles, il monta sur son cheval et partit au galop.

Quoi, se demanda Terreur, que se passe-t-il ? Heureusement, son inconscient, qui faisait en général du bon boulot quand la bonne fée n'était pas là pour lui voler ses répliques, décida de lui envoyer quelques renseignements.

Ondin = masculin de ondine = sirène d'eau douce = danger, danger !

Et Sardix qui s'éloignait à grand galop, vers une créature qu'on pouvait supposer cannibale, séduisante, ou peut-être pire ! Et le cheval... l'enchantement marchait-il aussi sur les chevaux ? Il était temps de tester.

On pouvait remarquer que Terreur, avec ses oreilles bouchées par la boue, avait eu beaucoup de chance. Contre toute apparence, parce que ce n'est en général pas comme ça qu'on appelle de la boue sur la tête. De la chance, ou bien... quelque chose avait prévu...

De la chance, disons.

"Cheval, pourquoi ne rues-tu pas suffisamment fort pour abandonner ton chargement et ton cavalier ?" lança-t-il, haletant, et probablement avec une voix ridicule. Mais il ne s'entendait pas lui-même, c'était le principe. "Tu serais bien plus rapide et pourrais rejoindre plus vite la source de cette musique !"

Cela marcha ! Sardix n'avait pas prévu de harnais spécial ! Ou bien il l'avait détaché en essayant de faire remonter son cheval à la surface. C'était possible aussi.

Le cheval partit en courant. Mais là maintenant, Terreur se souciait de savoir si le bestiau allait être mangé comme d'une cerise pourrie. Il sprinta, tenta de rattraper l'avance que Sardix avait sur lui. Terreur était un peu plus rapide que l'homme-lézard, mais pas suffisamment.

Il vit l'ondin au détour d'un chemin. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds, à la beauté pâle, dont le bas du corps était une queue d'anguille. Terreur le détesta tout de suite. Il lui aurait bien souhaité de se casser les dents sur la peau de Sardix, s'il ne tenait pas tant à garder son homme-lézard pour lui. Il n'aurait pas le temps de le rattraper avant que Sardix ne soit envoyé à la noyade. Ou ne s'y envoie lui même. Mais contrôlé mentalement, donc c'était discutable, comme définition.

"Dixie !!!" hurla-t-il, parce que même tout près d'une mort potentielle, on ne révèle pas le vrai nom d'un ami. "Arrête-toi, boulet !" L'homme-lézard n'eut pas un frémissement, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ou pire, qu'il était tellement amoureux qu'il se riait des insultes. "Je t'aime, crétin !"

C'était probablement le plus mauvais moment pour avouer cela. Quand l'objet de la déclaration était en train d'être séduit par quelqu'un d'autre, et de façon magique, en fait ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance.

C'est sans doute pour cela que Terreur l'avait fait juste à ce moment, où il y aurait le moins de honte à se prendre un râteau lamentable.

Ou pour exactement ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Sardix tressaillit, ralentit peut-être un petit peu, sembla tenté de se retourner pour vérifier si ce qui se passait derrière lui était vrai... et se prit le pied dans une racine.

Poussant un hurlement de victoire (qu'il n'entendit pas, cela le rassura sur l'état de ses oreilles) Terreur se jeta sur lui et commença à l'empêcher de se relever avec une énergie un peu euphorique. C'était vraiment juste pour l'empêcher de se relever, même si de loin on pouvait imaginer autre chose !

En particulier, alors que Sardix ouvrait les mains pour le repousser et retourner auprès de cet ondin détestable, il laissa tomber ce qu'il avait cherché dans son impressionnant bagage.

Des boules de cire, pour se boucher les oreilles.

Ainsi donc, réalisa Terreur, Sardix avait prévu cela dans ses gigantesques plans, quelque part ! Il savait que c'était une nécessité quand on tombait à l'eau ! Il n'avait juste pas été assez rapide, et... c'était Terreur qui avait été immunisé, pourtant il se sentit presque un peu jaloux.

Mais globalement, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Ecrasant toujours l'homme-lézard sous son poids, le tenant fermement attaché entre ses jambes, il saisit les des boules de cire et les lui enfonça violemment dans les oreilles.


	9. Les Méchants qui deviennent dangereux quand ils réalisent qu'on ne les écoute pas

Sardix passa par une multitude d'expressions : le choc, puis une sorte de soulagement, puis encore du choc, puis un embarras qu'il essaya de dissimuler en tapotant négligemment du bout des doigts sur un caillou qu'il avait trouvé là complètement par hasard. Quand il avait envie de montrer sa lassitude devant les folies de Terreur, la nature ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

Il ne tenta pas d'exprimer par des mots le moindre de ces sentiments, et cela tombait bien, parce que Terreur avait toujours les oreilles bouchées.

Terreur eut un grand sourire assuré, et tendit sa paume ouverte. Puis il désigna la direction dans laquelle on pouvait encore apercevoir l'ondin chanter. Cela signifiait "laisse-moi faire."

Sardix écarta les mains avec une expression qui signifiait "J'ai appris que je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose d'autre, même si j'en avais eu envie."

Quand les deux participants avaient les oreilles bouchées... il était encore possible de s'exprimer, mais pas sur des sujets aussi subtils que "Je te l'aurais dit pour te sauver la vie même si ça n'avait pas été vrai, hein ? Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire." C'était peut-être heureux. Il serait temps de nier farouchement - au cours d'une conversation remplie d'hypothèses tordues et de mensonges vaguement efficaces - plus tard.

A la place, Terreur prit la taille de Sardix entre ses mains, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, très sûr de lui en apparence. Même si son coeur battait sans doute un peu trop fort pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de voir celui qu'il aime manquer de mourir devant lui. Cela ne voulait pas exactement dire ce qu'il aurait exprimé s'ils n'avaient pas été dans la nécessité de se boucher les oreilles. Terreur avait visé un "Tu me dois bien ça, tu t'es fait sauver comme une demoiselle en détresse." mais au fur et à mesure que Sardix répondait au baiser (avec un mouvement de lèvres qui aurait pu vouloir dire "Tu le fais n'importe comment, je vais te montrer."), ce qu'ils échangeaient devenait de plus en plus difficile à traduire en mots. Et pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient déconcentrés.

Mais bon, à un moment ou un autre, il fallait bien arrêter pour aller finir cette quête à la noix ! Ils auraient pu fuir le plus vite possible, mais d'abord, il allait falloir régler un petit problème.

L'ondin accueillit Terreur avec fureur. Manifestement il ne chantait plus. Mais il était hors de question que Terreur se débouche les oreilles. Contrairement à ce que soutenait souvent Sardix, on pouvait être trop prudent. Mais au coeur d'une forteresse ennemie, et en face d'un adversaire aux puissants pouvoirs auxquels on n'était pas immunisé... là, ça devenait difficile.

Bon, il le connaissait moins bien qu'il connaissait Sardix - beaucoup moins bien - mais il pouvait bien essayer de deviner ce qu'il était en train de crier. Quelque chose sur la façon qu'il avait eu de résister à son chant - à voir son expression, il n'avait pas compris le coup des oreilles bouchées.

Et si Terreur réussissait à tenir avec lui une conversation crédible sans entendre sa moitié, l'ondin ne le réaliserait jamais.

"Tu voudrais bien le savoir..." répondit-il d'un ton mystérieux. L'ondin cessa de crier. C'est bien, il attendait les explications. "En fait, j'ai une bonne fée qui chante juste pour moi. Et elle chante beaucoup mieux que toi, je peux le dire."

Le visage de l'ondin apparaissait déformé par la jalousie. Chacun son tour, pensa Terreur sans pitié. Ses exclamations étaient probablement de la dénégation.

"A mes oreilles, en tout cas." précisa Terreur d'un ton péremptoire. "Par contre, je me demande si elle peut chanter aussi longtemps que toi. Je me demande si elle peut se faire entendre d'aussi loin... bon, il faut que j'y aille."

Si tout allait bien, l'ondin allait maintenant continuer à chanter dans un but de battre les prouesses inexistantes d'une fée, pendant aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait. Et si Baba Yaga passait par là... dans le meilleur des cas elle croirait que son serviteur était aux prises avec eux et perdrait un temps précieux à aller voir, et avec encore plus de chances elle n'était pas immunisée elle-même et aurait l'occasion d'être ridicule.

Sauf si l'ondin lui-même en savait plus... s'il était au courant de certaines choses... enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment important.

Terreur, lui, rejoignit Sardix qui avait rééquipé les chevaux, et ils repartirent, toujours les oreilles bouchées. Terreur y rajouta même une seconde paire de bouchons, gracieusement fournie par l'homme-lézard. A en juger par son expression, la boue n'était pas connue pour sa grande durée de vie en tant que boules Quies.

Et Sardix n'aurait pas spécialement aimé que ce soit le tour de Terreur de se faire fasciner par l'ondin. Ha ha. Alors que cela lui aurait donné l'occasion de prendre sa revanche en allant le sauver. Il fallait vraiment qu'il tienne à lui, pensa Terreur. Et si l'expression de sa bouche se rapprochait d'un sourire niais... hé bien personne n'avait intérêt à le faire remarquer !


	10. Les sombres conspirations qui veulent contrôler votre vie

Terreur et Sardix passaient par le château de Shirin sur le chemin du retour. C'était à peu près inévitable, pour plusieurs raisons.

Sur le chemin en question, il y eut de grandes discussions afin de déterminer si afficher leur romance en public était quelque chose de Méchant qui aurait pour effet de traumatiser les enfants jusqu'à la neuvième génération, ou si c'était au contraire Gentil et Héroïque de briser leurs idées reçues.

Aucune conclusion ne fut atteinte qui ne consistait pas en, justement, traumatiser les passants en affichant ladite relation. Après tout, qu'importait l'alignement d'un tel comportement s'ils en avaient envie tous les deux ? Enfin, cela important quand même, pour le principe, mais pas de façon urgente.

Ils avaient réussi la tâche herculéenne consistant à mentionner le petit détail de leurs sentiments l'un à l'autre, et le reste du monde pouvait bien être rangé dans les dommages collatéraux.

Quand la princesse Shirin eut l'occasion de voir Terreur et Sardix la main dans la main, sa réaction franchement bien imitée de surprise réussit presque à cacher ses ricanements réjouis.

Terreur fit un sobre et triste discours de circonstance pour expliquer que malgré son aller-retour jusqu'à la Maison à Pattes de Poulet de Baba Yaga, il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver son jeune fiancé potentiel.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas," répondit Shirin avec grâce. "Elle me l'a ramené et, actuellement, il prend son bain."

C'est à ce moment que Baba Yaga entra dans la pièce, lançant un clin d'oeil à Terreur et Sardix.

"Je m'étais arrangée avec Petronilla." expliqua-t-elle. "Il est vrai que j'aime terroriser et tuer les gens. Mais avoir quelqu'un pour nourrir mes animaux et huiler les gonds de ma porte n'est pas mal non plus. C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils n'aient pas taillé le bouleau."

Terreur ne haussa pas un sourcil. A la place, il sourit, et lança d'un ton décontracté "Tant mieux ! J'en étais venu à me demander si le fiancé en question existait vraiment." Il continua, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Shirin et Baba Yaga soient les seules à pouvoir lancer des bombes dans la conversation. "Dès le début, quand j'ai vu que ma mère, ma bonne fée et toi étaient d'accord, je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas naturel."

Bien sûr, personne n'était obligé de le croire. He, s'il n'avait rien deviné, il aurait sans doute dit exactement la même chose, pour ne pas perdre la face. Il était difficile d'être crédible quand il s'était comporté exactement comme s'il n'avait rien compris depuis le début.

Mais s'il avait tourné le dos en riant au nez des demoiselles, il n'aurait jamais su le but de cette manipulation presque évidente, et cela aurait été frustrant. Oui, il aurait pu repartir après en avoir eu une idée... Mais ce n'était pas son genre de refuser de se faire manipuler, juste par principe ! Surtout quand la manipulation allait dans une direction qui l'arrangeait !

Avec le recul, cela aurait été bien triste s'il n'avait jamais eu cette précieuse occasion de confesser ses sentiments à Sardix dans des circonstances suffisamment pressantes pour éviter tout ridicule. Non, vraiment, il devait le reconnaître. Tout cela avait été, dans un genre particulier, une bonne idée.

"C'était seulement pour ça ?" demanda Terreur, dont la curiosité ne s'était pas entièrement estompée. "Je veux dire, à part les à côtés comme la porte graissée, c'était seulement pour..." Il se retourna vers Sardix, serra sa main plus fort, et lui demanda. "Et toi, au fait, tu avais deviné ?"

Sardix eut un sourire, celui-là même qui laissait penser qu'à un certain niveau d'évolution ses ancêtres dévoraient des petites souris. "Tu aimerais bien le savoir..." Terreur sourit. Sardix reprit "Mais il est vrai que d'habitude, tu ne me laisses pas risquer ma vie dans une expédition, et tu refuses d'écouter l'argument selon lequel je suis invulnérable." Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Cela donnait environ les mêmes informations qu'un oui, c'est-à-dire aucune, mais de façon fun.

Shirin, elle, leva les yeux eu ciel et répondit à Terreur en clamant "N'en parle pas comme si ça avait été facile !"

Terreur devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Après tout, faire sa déclaration était censé être son travail à lui.

"Le problème," s'exclama la bonne fée, miraculeusement réapparue et répandant de la lumière arc-en-ciel partout, "c'est que vous aviez tellement besoin que l'autre tienne à vous plus que vous teniez à lui, pour montrer votre supériorité ! Quand il est impossible que l'un des deux commence, cela ne va nulle part !"

"Tiens, te voilà !" s'exclama Terreur. "Si je n'avais pas été sûr avant, le fait que tu ne réapparaisses pas pour nous dire de chercher le prince de Shirin plus avant t'aurait complètement grillée ! Mais tu sais, toi, je comprends ce que tu avais à gagner à l'affaire. Le grand amour, tout ça, c'est à peu près ton job. Et même pour ma mère, je vois. Vu qu'avec ma nouvelle orientation j'aurais pu épouser un gentil, ou quelqu'un aux idées nouvelles, Dixie est à peu près le gendre idéal pour elle - et je dis ça sans vouloir t'insulter." ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme-lézard. Puis il pointa le doigt vers Shirin. "Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?"

Shirin resta calme et souriante. "Je vous trouve si mignons ensemble !"

Il y eut un grand moment de silence, puis elle se reprit, et clama, d'une voix bien plus étudiée et raisonnable "Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour s'assurer que tu ne risques pas d'avoir de descendance et que je récupère bien mon demi-royaume comme prévu."

"Voilà une explication crédible. Peut-être trop pour être vraie." siffla Sardix.

"Mais il y a encore quelques questions que je voudrais poser." continua Terreur.

"Je t'en prie." répondit courtoisement Shirin.

"Tu avais tout prévu ? La boue dans les oreilles, la façon de vaincre l'ondin, tout ça ?" Il leva les yeux vers Baba Yaga. "Ou peut-être, euh, vous ?"

"Personne n'avait rien prévu." répondit Shirin, "et le dispositif de surveillance chez Baba Yaga était réglé tout à fait normalement, à ce qu'il me semble. Mais j'étais certaine que vous trouveriez d'une façon ou d'une autre." Elle haussa très légèrement et élégamment les épaules.

Il fallait avoir été élevée comme une princesse depuis l'enfance pour pouvoir transformer en expression de confiance absolue le fait qu'on avait demandé à quelqu'un de risquer la mort pour quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Ou peut-être que cela ne suffisait pas et qu'il fallait vraiment être Shirin.

"Et la petite fille ?" demanda encore Terreur. "Elle avait quoi à gagner, elle ?"

Shirin haussa un sourcil étonné. "Quelle petite fille ?"

"Elle ne bluffe pas, tu sais !" fit remarquer la bonne fée. "Pas cette fois."

Sardix poussa un long soupir, comme pour faire remarquer que parfois, l'univers lui en voulait personnellement. Terreur ressentit le besoin de lui remonter le moral. Voilà à quoi pouvait mener la romance, à ressentir l'injustice de l'univers, même quand l'injustice en question vous favorisait.

"Au fait," continua Terreur en fouillant dans le sac à main de sa mère - une tâche dont seuls les plus vaillants étaient capables sans paniquer - tu veux ça ? Je ne m'en servirai pas."

Il lui lança le médaillon qui contenait son vrai nom, ainsi que la photo humiliante de sa petite enfance. Il ne l'ouvrit pas avant pour la regarder. Il aurait peut-être changé d'avis.

Sardix ne l'ouvrit pas non plus, ne ricana même pas, se contentant de l'empocher d'un air presque embarrassé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à quoi Terreur aurait pensé assister un jour.

Puis, comme s'il devait rattraper une telle faute stratégique, il soupira à nouveau. "Tout de même, cela avait ses avantages quand ce n'était pas clair de savoir quels étaient tes intérêts à rester chez moi. On pouvait presque, je ne sais pas, s'imaginer que tu étais un otage politique ou assimilé. C'était beaucoup plus traditionnel."

"Méfie-toi, si tu continues à maintenir la tradition, un jour tu me proposeras le mariage." Terreur sortit son sourire le plus enjôleur pour conclure. "Si tu menaces d'inviter ma mère, on peut peut-être même se débrouiller pour un mariage forcé."


End file.
